Fujin (Earth-19999)
Fujin (風神) is an important character in the Mortal Fighter Series. He made his debut in Mortal Fighter: Kombat as a supporting character, and first became playable in Mortal Fighter 4: Broken Destiny. After the events of Mortal Fighter VI, Fujin takes Lord Raiden's place as the official protector of Earthrealm after he becomes Dark Raiden. History Early Life Like Lord Raiden, who is the God of Thunder, Fujin is the God of Wind, assigned to protect Orderrealm. The two went to be great allies in the past, foughting many battles alongside each other, in one of those, both had to defeat the fallen Elder God, Shinnok. The two eventually succeeded this task, but with the cost of most of their comrades. For many years, the surviving gods would not have contact with each other, as the problems assigned to each Realm (secretly forged by Onaga) enabled them to do it. 'Mortal Fighter: Kombat' After many years without seeing each other, Fujin gladly met his old friend, Lord Raiden, once more. When Raiden warned that a new threath was uphold the Realms, Fujin was one of the four guardians assigned by Lord Raiden to guard and protect the Amulet of Shinnok and was the god that Heihachi Mishima bested in order to acquire it (he is seen being torn asunder by his own tornado, but survived the ordeal). 'Mortal Fighter 4: Broken Destiny' 'Mortal Fighter: Legends' 'Mortal Fighter: Turbo' 'Mortal Fighter: Lost Swords' 'Mortal Fighter VI' 'Mortal Fighter Gold' 'Mortal Fighter: Konquest' 'Mortal Fighter: Ragnarök' Characteristics Physical Appearance Taking on the form of a mortal man, Fujin appears as a Caucasian skinned man with slicked back white hair tied into a ponytail and eyes similar to Raiden. He wore a black vest and green pants with boots. In his debut, Fujin wore a red cape, but was discarded afterward. Interesting to note in Kombat that his in-game sprite depicts him with blue pants and a black headband, neither of which are used in later 3D renditions. Following his return in Broken Destiny, he wears a more detailed version of his original clothing with shoulder guards added. His hair is no longer slicked back with bangs framing his face and his hair longer, extended into a long braid with three hairpieces. Personnality Although more indifferent and abstract in personality than Lord Raiden, Fujin is also concerned with the fate of Earthrealm, so much that he beard the title of defender of both Orderrelam and Earthrealm following Raiden's disappearance. In the apocalyptic Ragnarök, Fujin would be a member of the Forces of Light. Paraphernalia Powers Abilities Transportation Items Subpages *Fujin's Quotes *Fujin's Gallery Trivia *In early versions of Konquest, Fujin was going to have the Wind Staff, before he eventually acquired the Devastator. The Wind Staff makes its debut in MFX sequel's Story mode, wielded by Fujin against Netherrealm monsters. *In Ragnarök, Fujin is the only character whose relic belongs exclusively to his alternate costume. Category:Earth-19999 Category:Characters of Earth-19999 Category:Males of Earth-19999 Category:Heroes of Earth-19999 Category:Males Category:Martial Artists Category:Single Characters of Earth-19999 Category:Single Characters Category:Forces of Light (Earth-19999) Category:Deities Category:Gods of Earth-19999 Category:Immortals of Earth-19999 Category:Immortals Category:Immortality Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Weather Manipulation Category:Force Field Generation Category:Flight Category:White Eyes Category:White Hair Category:Mortal Fighter 4: Broken Destiny (Earth-19999) Category:Mortal Fighter: Legends (Earth-19999) Category:Mortal Fighter Turbo (Earth-19999) Category:Mortal Fighter: Lost Swords (Earth-19999) Category:Mortal Fighter VI (Earth-19999) Category:Mortal Fighter Gold (Earth-19999) Category:Mortal Fighter: Konquest (Earth-19999) Category:Mortal Fighter: Ragnarök (Earth-19999) Category:Mortal Fighter: Kombat (Earth-19999) Category:Created by FrenchTouch Category:Characters by FrenchTouch Category:Created by Draft227 Category:Teleportation Category:Telepathy Category:Heroes Category:Deceased Characters of Earth-19999 (Ragnarök)